


Marry Me

by JehBeeEh



Series: Ahead by a Century [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, New Year's Eve, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony really loves Steve, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Tony might have a surprise for Steve for New Year's Eve...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Ahead by a Century [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514069
Comments: 41
Kudos: 206





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just to set the mood a tiny bit, this song is perfect: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p0W2emYIt8E

_December 24, 8:48pm_

“Hey Tony! What’s up?” Bucky looked at the time again. “Everything okay?”

“Hey, sorry to bug you… I’m on my way to the penthouse soon, still at the airport. Everything is fine though,” Tony blurted out. Bucky heard him sigh and was about to ask why he was calling when Tony cleared his throat and carried on. “Um, I have something to ask you, and it might sound weird, but I need your help.”

“Sure, man. Whatever you need.”

“I, um… Steve told you about Vegas, and my dumbass move at the Bellagio?”

“Yeah, he mentioned it.”

“That was not my finest moment, but it came from a good place, I swear. And, I want to do it right, this time. James, would you be opposed to me marrying your best friend?”

“Tony, if you’re really asking for my blessing, I hope you know Steve would marry you regardless of what I say,” Bucky replied with a chuckle. “But, of course, the answer is no, I would not be opposed to you marrying him. Now, why do you need my help?”

“Well, here's the thing…” Tony went on one of his long rambling explanations, Bucky listening and trying to keep up.

“Wow! Okay, well, I can definitely help out, and it's actually a bit simpler than you might expect. Look, I won't spoil everything, but since this is bound to get really weird and awkward, I might as well tell you. Stevie was going to propose tonight.”

“He what?”

“Yeah. That’s where we were when you called this afternoon, we were picking up your ring, Tony.”

“I can't believe he was going to propose…” Tony sounded genuinely stunned by the idea.

“He was, and normally, I would have tried to convince _you_ not to do it, but what you have planned is perfect Tony. He deserves the very best, both of you do.”

“Thanks. I think he deserves the best too. I just hope he says yes... So, how do we put a stop to this proposal?”

“Between Nat and I, I think we can make that happen. She's over there with him now. But, be prepared for anything, really. Once he gets something in his head, it can be hard to change his mind.”

“Sounds good. I should probably call him, he must be wondering why I’m not on my way yet.”

“I’ll get a hold of Nat, I’ll text you if my idea doesn’t work.”

“Sounds good, and thanks Barnes. I really appreciate all this.”

“Least I can do.”

Bucky hung up, smiling at how ridiculous those two idiots could be sometimes. _They really are made for each other_ , he thought. He texted Nat, hoping she would see it. He had no doubt she was dealing with a frantic Steve right now if Tony was over an hour later than they expected. She called within a minute.

“Tasha, I need you to steal the engagement ring.” Bucky told her.

“Excuse me?!” she hissed into the phone.

“Look, we don't have much time for me to explain everything, I need you to trust me. Tony has this amazing proposal planned for Steve on New Year's Eve. We need to convince Steve to wait before he proposes, and we both know that is highly unlikely. He also made it clear he isn't proposing without that ring, which is why he dragged me to Manhattan this afternoon. I’ll explain everything when I see you, but you gotta get that ring, ok?”

“Does Tony know -"

“I didn’t tell him about the house being ready, but I did tell him Steve was going to propose. Figured he needed the heads up in case something didn’t work.”

“I think I know what to do, I’ll text you when I have it. Gotta go.”

“Oh Stevie, you better not fight this,” he mumbled into his hands as he waited. The more he thought about it, the more logical it seemed that he would need to run interference regardless of if Nat succeeded, so he threw on his jacket and made his way outside, trying to come up with a decent reason for interrupting them. His phone vibrated with an answer from Natasha, confirming she had the ring safely hidden in her purse. He thanked her and promised to explain everything again. He strolled along towards Steve and Tony's house, excited that at least Steve still had that surprise to fall back on. He decided to text Steve, to try and convince him this was a bad idea, knowing full well there was no way his best friend would listen to him, but he just had to try. And of course, he was right when all he got was a reply from Steve asking what he was talking about. Oh well, it had been worth a shot. He got another text from Nat, mentioning Tony had just arrived, and Steve still hadn’t realized he was ringless. Bucky picked up the pace, jogging now, hoping he would arrive on time.

They were the only two people on their street when Bucky finally rounded the corner and spotted them by the SUV, going into an all-out sprint to reach them before Steve got too far ahead.

“Hey guys! How's it going?”

* * *

_December 25, 11:23 am_

**_S.R._ ** _: Hey, did you see a box fall out of my jacket when you moved it yesterday? Can't find it anywhere._

**_N.R.:_ ** _I don't think so. Did you check under the couch?_

**_S.R._ ** _: Yeah, and in the couch cushions too. I looked everywhere. Fuck!_

**_N.R._ ** _: So odd. It can't be far, I'm sure. I can help you look when we go over later?_

**_S.R.:_ ** _No, no. I don't want Tony to ask questions. What time will you be here?_

**_N.R.:_ ** _4ish? James wants to bring Cards Against Humanity. Sound good?_

**_S.R.:_ ** _Hell yes! See you then!_

“We're good. He doesn’t suspect a thing… or at least he isn’t letting on if he is.”

* * *

_December 31, 7:52pm_

“Happy? What are you doing here?” Steve asked. He had just left Natasha's to go get something at his house, when he found the driver outside.

“I was asked to come get you and bring you home,” Happy answered simply, as he opened the door to the back of the town car.

“I thought Tony was still at the office?” Steve got in the car, more confused than ever.

“Haven't you learned not to ask questions with that man?” Happy answered as he closed the door behind Steve, making the blond chuckle.

They remained quiet the short drive back home, Steve trying to understand what was going on. Tony had been at work all afternoon, or so he thought, so Steve had spent the day with Natasha and Bucky prepping for their New Year's Eve party. Nat had asked him to go grab something she forgot to buy, and he'd found Happy waiting for him. When they arrived home, Steve saw Tony waiting on the front steps.

“Thanks for the ride, Happy,” Steve called out as he exited the car. He looked up at Tony, who was beaming back at him. “Tony, what's going on?”

“Do you remember our first date?” Tony asked, not moving from his perch on the top step.

“Of course I do. I was so damn nervous and awkward. I’m surprised you wanted to see me again,” Steve replied, climbing up a few steps.

“It was cute how nervous you were.” Tony looked at him with the fondest smile.

“Right…” Steve rolled his eyes.

“Remember our first kiss?” Tony raised an eyebrow as he asked, making Steve blush.

“Best first kiss I ever had,” Steve had reached Tony, his hands going to his hips, and he couldn’t help but lean in and bring their lips together, just like they had all those months ago now. “What's with the trip down memory lane?”

“I never told you this, but when I got back in the car, I called Pepper and told her I'd marry you some day. She laughed, saying there was no way anyone could ever get me to settle down. I told her she was wrong, but she really didn’t think it would happen. Then she met you, and I told her again, I’m gonna marry him someday. And she started to believe me. When I told her about my crazy idea in Vegas, she wasn’t surprised that I'd suggest something like that. She was mostly thankful one of us had some sense and didn’t let it happen. I told her again, there was no doubt in my mind I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.” Tony stopped and took Steve's hands in his. “Steve, you are the most amazing man I have ever met. I know we haven’t known each other that long, all things considered, but it feels like we’ve been together for years. It's crazy, really, just how much you have changed my life in the past 7 months. And, I would love to call you my husband, sooner rather than later.”

“Tony?” Steve felt his voice catch in his throat as he tried to speak, only managing to get Tony's name out.

“I know this might sound quite contrary to everything I ever do, but I don't need a big fancy wedding where we don't know half the people there, at some over the top venue. All I need is us, and our friends, and you becoming my husband. When you said you'd marry me anywhere, you'd mentioned getting married in our living room, and that sounded like a lovely idea… I mean, if you want a crazy big wedding, that’s fine too…”

“No. God no. I just need you, sweetheart.”

Tony got down on one knee, eyes locked with Steve's as he spoke.

“Steven Grant Rogers, will you make me the happiest man in this whole beautiful city tonight and marry me, here and now?”

“YES! Oh my God, I would love to, yes!” Steve pulled Tony in for a kiss, unable to wait to get his lips on the brunette again. “I, um… I don't have a ring though.”

“Funny, that's not what Barnes told me,” Tony answered with a smirk.

“What did Bucky say exactly?” Steve looked at him, confusion setting in.

“I called him last week to ask if I could propose, and to see if he could bring you ring shopping so you'd have one for today. He told me you already had a ring cause you were planning to propose that day. I had told him this whole crazy idea, and he thought you'd like this, so him and Nat may have helped stall your proposal. I’m sorry, please don’t be mad?”

“I’m not mad. I can't believe you’d go through all this trouble just for me.” Steve pulled Tony in for a hug, burying his face in his neck.

“Oh Steve, this is not trouble. I love you, so much. This doesn’t even feel like it covers a quarter of how I feel for you. I don't ever want you to think or feel like you’re trouble, cause you are not. Not for one second!” Tony smiled as he kissed Steve’s temple. “Let’s go inside and warm up a bit, ok?”

Steve could only nod, his voice failing him again, as Tony led him into their home. There were candles everywhere Steve looked, the whole main floor glowed with candlelight. Tony brought him to the back of the house, where he noticed the computer desk and easel that were there just this morning had been moved. Chairs were set up in front of the once empty brick wall that covered the side of their home, and now featured the painting he'd given Tony for Christmas, and two tall vases containing flower bouquets in whites and blushes.

“Tony, this is perfect!”

“I can take no credit for this. Jillian set it all up for us.” Tony wrapped his arms around Steve. “Natasha and Bucky should be here any minute. There is a gorgeous 3-piece suit waiting for you in our room upstairs. Not that I am not loving this cable knit sweater or anything, figured you might want something a bit more formal. We have about an hour before the photographer and officiant are here.”

“I can't believe you planned all this.” Steve whispered into Tony's hair, placing a kiss to his forehead.

“Only the best for you. I love you, Steve.”

“I love you too, Tony.”

* * *

“Look what I found!” Natasha exclaimed playfully as she walked into Steve's room, waving the ring box in her hand.

“I can’t believe you took it,” Steve replied as he took the box from her, opening it to make sure the ring was still inside.

“It was for a noble cause.” Natasha kissed his cheek, beaming at the blond. “Sorry to have freaked you out though.”

Steve laughed as he wrapped his arms around her. “Thank you, Nat.”

“Why are you thanking her? I did most of the work.” Bucky walked in, and went to ruffle Steve's hair, but the blond dodged him.

“Do not mess with this hair. And thanks, Bucky. Seriously, this is pretty awesome.” Steve pulled Bucky in for a hug.

“I'm happy you think so. When Tony told me what he had planned, it sounded like something you'd love, I couldn’t say no.”

“It really is perfect. I was actually starting to worry about all the wedding planning and all the crap in the news. This really is the best option.”

“Not to break up your little bro moment, but you need to be downstairs in 10 minutes. Come here, let me put on your cufflinks.” Natasha called him over.

They finished getting ready, Steve wearing the dark blue Dolce Gabbana suit Tony had gotten for him, and headed down stairs. Steve spotted Pepper and Rhodey talking with Happy as soon as he reached the living room. Bucky made a beeline for Sam, who was already sitting down, Natasha following closely behind. Steve smiled at the sight of their friends gathered in their home. He spotted Tony chatting with a man he had not met before and walked to them. He tried not to interrupt Tony's chatter about arc reactors and green technology, but when Tony saw him approach, he was frozen in place.

“Wow… I mean, I knew you'd look good in anything, but… you look stunning sweetheart,” Tony reached for Steve's hand as soon as he was close enough.

“You look absolutely incredible too, Tony.” Tony had picked a dark grey Tom Ford suit for himself that looked absolutely perfect on him. Steve kissed his cheek sweetly, lingering just a few seconds longer than usual, relishing being close to his soon-to-be husband.

“Steve, this is my friend Bruce, he did some consulting at Stark Industries a few years ago, and we became friends. He's been doing lots of work outside the country, but he happened to be in town for the holidays, and, as luck would have it, he can officiate weddings, so I asked him if he wouldn’t mind doing me a favour.”

“It's really nice to meet you, Steve. Congratulations, I’m really happy Tony finally found someone who can put up with him,” Bruce said, reaching to shake Steve's hand.

“Thank you so much for doing this on such short notice,” Steve replied as he shook his hand. “And really, Tony has to put up with me just as much.”

“Since everyone is here, ready to get started?” Bruce asked them.

“Absolutely" Tony answered with a bright smile towards Steve, who was nodding. “Let's get married, gorgeous,” Tony whispers in Steve's ear, sending shockwaves through the blonde's body.

They stood in front of their friends as Bruce started talking, making a joke about promising Tony to keep it short and sweet, and Steve tried to pay attention to every word, but he was absolutely mesmerized by Tony. They'd locked eyes when Bruce started speaking and Steve could not concentrate on anything but the beautiful brown eyes looking into his, all the love they held. Steve couldn't help himself, he reached out and grabbed both Tony's hands, mouthing a soundless _I love you_ to him, which the brunette returned with the biggest smile. He tried to listen to what Bruce was saying, he tried so hard, but taking in every detail of Tony took over. He felt Tony squeeze his hands and mouth _vows_ over to him, and he realized Bruce had stopped talking and was looking at him expectantly.

“Tony, sweetheart… I never in my wildest dreams thought I’d ever find someone like you to share my life with. You asked me earlier today if I remembered our first date. Truth is, I think about it almost every day, because I still can't figure out how weird and awkward me, landed a guy like you. You are the most caring and loving person I have ever met. You would sacrifice anything, just to make the people around you happy. The way you love me though… God, Tony, I have never felt that before. I have never felt so cared for or wanted in my life. Everything you do, it shows me how much you love me, and believe in me, often times more than I believe in myself. You accept me the way I am, weird quirks and all. I love you, beyond anything I could ever imagine, and I cannot wait to call you my husband. I love you so so much, Tony.” Steve smiled as tears left his eyes, his hands holding Tony's tighter now.

“I promise to spend everyday reciprocating that love and showing you however I can just how much you mean to me. I will always be there for you, no matter what, in whatever way you need me. Even if we wake up tomorrow and all your fame and fortune is gone, you’ll always have me by your side. I will take care of you, protect you. I promise to make sure you eat and sleep enough every day, cause we both know you sometimes have the self-preservation skills of a teenager at best. I promise not to wake you up any earlier than you need to be, and always have coffee ready for you if I do. But above all, I will strive to be the best husband you deserve, every single day, for the rest of our lives. You will forever be my always, Tony.”

“How am I supposed to follow that?!” Tony asked, tears falling down his cheek. Steve’s hand went to his cheek and wiped a few tears away with his thumb, the fondest smile on his lips. Tony smiled back, covered Steve's hand with his own and turned to place a soft kiss to Steve's palm before lowering their hands again.

“Steve, my life has been nothing short of amazing since I met you, and I would not change a single minute of any of it – even the less than pleasant parts. I never thought I would love and be loved this way. You make me want to be a better person every day. And, I know I joke around a lot about how gorgeous you are, but I hope you know you really are so much more than that. You are so smart, and talented, and passionate. You are sweet, so loving and the most understanding partner I could ever ask for. I never thought I’d want to settle down and get married, but the moment I met you, I knew I never wanted it before because I hadn’t met the right person.

“I promise to always choose us. To talk to you, consult you, no matter what's going on. I promise to be your partner and to treat you the very same. I will always kiss you goodnight, and dance with your overly happy morning self, everyday. I promise to tell you how much I love you, even if we're fighting, and doing it by text still counts in this case. I will be and remain your biggest cheerleader. I will do everything I can to make you laugh, cause that is the most beautiful sound in the world. I promise, with every fiber of my being, that I will love you unconditionally, take care of you no matter what you need, and be someone you can be proud to call your husband. I love you, Steve.”

“As you get ready to exchange your rings,” Bruce started as everyone was wiping tears from their eyes, “This is where we usually talk about the wedding bands being a perfect circle, with no beginning and no end. But we all know that these rings do have a beginning. Rock is dug up from the earth. Metal is liquefied in a furnace at a thousand degrees, then molded, cooled, and painstakingly polished. Something beautiful is made from raw elements. Love is like that. It's hot, dirty work. It comes from humble beginnings, made by imperfect beings. It's the process of making something beautiful where there was once nothing at all.

“Mr. Barnes, if you could hand Steve his ring, please.”

“No, I got it right here,” Steve said as he reached into his inner jacket pocket. “Not letting that ring out of my sight again.” He glared playfully at Natasha and Bucky, earning a laugh from Tony.

“Steve, please repeat after me, as you place the ring on Tony's left hand…” Bruce started, and Steve took Tony's left hand in his, took a slow breath and repeated the words Bruce told him.

“Tony, with this ring, I marry you. Let it be a reminder of my vows to you, so my words and my love will always be with you, close to your heart.” Steve slid the band on Tony's finger slowly, and lifted Tony's hand to his lips when he was done and placed a kiss over the gold band.

“Colonel Rhodes, if you could please hand Tony his ring.” Rhodey stood and brought Tony the ring box he was holding. “Tony, same thing…”

“Gladly!” Tony beamed at Steve as he took his left hand in his started before Bruce even spoke. “Steve, with this ring, I marry you. Let it be a reminder of my vows to you, so my words and my love will always be with you, close to your heart.” He slid the ring on, and placed a kiss over it the same way Steve had.

“You have exchanged vows and rings, there is only one thing left to say: I am incredibly happy and proud to pronounce you married. Steve, you may kiss your groom.”

Their friends erupted in cheers and applause as Steve wrapped his arms around Tony's waist as he kissed his husband for the first time, lifting him up when he felt Tony's arms around his neck. Both were smiling and laughing, whispering I love yous between kisses and nuzzles. Bruce stole them for a minute to sign the official paperwork while the James' passed around champagne to everyone for a toast once they were done. They drank and ate, and let their friends shower them with love. They had cake, laughed and danced. And when midnight came, Steve found Tony and once again wrapped him in his arms.

“Why hello there, husband,” Tony said with a soft smile, hands going up Steve's arms, resting on the back of his neck.

“Hi there yourself, hubby. Mind if I’m your new year's kiss? I know we've kissed a lot today already, I get it if you want to kiss someone else.” Steve started, as he heard the countdown drop to 5 behind him.

“Shut up and kiss me, already,” Tony answered, pulling him in, their lips slotting together perfectly as they always had. They didn’t pull away until well after the countdown had ended, all their friends having exchanged new year's wishes with one another, but they were oblivious to anything happening around them.

“Happy New Year, babe,” Tony finally whispered against Steve's lips, brushing their noses together.

“Happy New Year, husband,” Steve answered.

**Author's Note:**

> Our sweet boys are MARRIED!!!! I don't know why, I always imagined them not being engaged very long, if at all. When this series became more of a thing than the one-shot I thought it would be, I always knew this was how that proposal was going to go, I can't explain why, it was just always for sure how it was going to be. Hopefully you enjoyed it :)
> 
> Happy New Year, friends!! :)


End file.
